


clickbait: i fell in love with my doctor and now we're dating??

by four_steps_to_death



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_steps_to_death/pseuds/four_steps_to_death
Summary: Элиотт просыпается после операции и решает, что, возможно, он сделал хоть что-то правильное в своей жизни, потому что, судя по ангелу в лабораторном халате, проверяющему его показатели, он определенно умер и попал в рай.Или Элиотт под наркозом, а Лукас на последнем часу ночной смены, и они встречаются в послеоперационной.





	clickbait: i fell in love with my doctor and now we're dating??

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [clickbait: i fell in love with my doctor and now we're dating??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868681) by [fkaps (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fkaps). 



– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

 

 _«Быть не может, -_ думает Элиотт, – _не может, блять, быть»._

Ну, начнем с того, что существует нулевая вероятность того, что это реальная жизнь. На Земле нет ангелов, а доктор в белом халате, находящийся перед ним, с глазами, голубее ясного летнего неба и взъерошенными волосами, торчащими во все стороны и буквально умоляющими Элиотта пропустить сквозь них пальцы, определенно не был человеком.

 

Как-то так Элиотт пришел к выводу, что он, вероятно, мертв. Это, честно говоря, не огорчило его так, как должно было бы. Он точно сделал что-то правильное в своей жизни, ведь, судя по прекрасному парню перед ним, он каким-то образом попал на небеса. Неземное существо ожидающе выгнуло бровь, поправляя капельницу, прикрепленную к руке Элиотта.

 

_«Черт, точно»._

– В-се нормально, - невнятно бормочет Элиотт, проклиная себя за ерунду, сорвавшуюся с губ. Он садится, понимая, насколько непрезентабельно выглядит со своими сальными волосами и неопрятной пятичасовой тенью, но у него была возможность, которую он не мог дать себе упустить. _«Я попробую еще раз»._

– Эй, Вы мой доктор?

 

Парень озабоченно смотрит на него, взгляд скользит по монитору, на котором высвечены показатели жизненно важных функций Элиотта, прежде чем подойти ближе.

 

– Элиотт, ты точно в порядке?

 

Ангел знает его имя. _«Еще одно чудо, -_ думает он, пока до него не доходит, что врач, очевидно, знает имя своего пациента. Тем не менее, это не сделало его голос, произносящий имя Элиотта, менее сладким.

 

– Да, я в порядке, - раздраженно отвечает Элиотт. Он мог бы быть полностью накачан всем чем угодно для анестезии, но он не был абсолютно бесчувственным и тупым.

 

– Вы так и не ответили, Вы мой доктор? - повторяет он, – потому что, честное слово, я бы запомнил такого, как Вы.

 

Ангел отпускает капельницу и скрещивает руки на груди.

 

– Оу, правда? - озадаченно спрашивает он, и Элиотт может поклясться, что оба его глаза буквально подмигивают.

 

– Думаю, Вам постоянно говорят об этом, - сбивчиво начинает Элиотт, – Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что у Вас красивые глаза? Потому что они потрясающие. И Вам должны напоминать это. Каждый день.

 

 _«Я бы говорил тебе это каждый день»,  -_ думает он, благодаря все святое и не святое. Какая-то часть его сознания понимает, что сказать _такое_ вслух будет ну слишком уж рано. Доктор слегка улыбается, смеясь, когда слышит, что слова Элиотта абсолютно искренни. _«Один - ноль»._

– Это и правда так, - мужчина, на чьем бейджике написано «доктор Лалльман» допускает то, чему подтверждение не требовалось. Он падает в кресло, предназначенное для посетителей, и теперь сидит рядом с кроватью Элиотта. – Особенно часто мне напоминает это мой муж, - говорит он, выделяя последнее слово.

 

Лицо Элиотта заметно грустнеет от горя, настигшего его после признания. Ну конечно у него есть муж. Скользя взглядом по дразнящему лицу доктора, Элиотт чувствует прилив храбрости. Даже несмотря на то, что он немного раздражен человеком перед ним, который, кажется, шутит на серьезные темы. Может быть, для доктора это всего лишь успокаивающая пациента болтовня, но Элиотт непоколебим. Его лицо принимает кокетливое выражение, не желая отпускать без боя этого парня, с мужем или на муже*.

 

 

– Да-а, - отвечает Лукас почти мечтательно, к разочарованию Элиотта, – мы почти год вместе.

 

– Хм, ну это не так долго…

 

– Прости, что?

 

– Я всего лишь говорю о том, что, - говорит Элиотт, поднимая руки в защитном жесте, насколько капельница это ему позволяла, – жизнь очень длинная, - говорит он достаточно серьезно, – и вы, доктор Лалльман…

 

– Зови меня просто «Лукас».

 

– Лукас, - Элиотт выдыхает его имя. Как будет звучать то, что он сейчас прокричит имя, ради которого бы проснулся, которое запишет в списке контактов с маленьким сердечком рядышком, будет шептать его в губы своего мужчины, когда они будут целоваться, будто скоро конец света. Лукас сильно краснеет, кашляет и поправляет воротник. Видимо, его фильтр «мозг/рот» работает нормально, в отличие от Элиотта.

 

 _«Оу, ну хорошо», -_ думает Элиотт. Теперь закончим начатое.

 

– Лукас, - вновь начинает он, – мало того, что ты выглядишь великолепно, ты еще и молод. Ты не можешь быть уверен на все сто, что он – тот самый.

 

Лукас выглядит так, будто хочет поспорить с этой колкостью пациента, но вместо этого он просто поджимает губы, решая ничего не говорить. Он пристально смотрит на Элиотта, кажется, бесконечность, прежде чем начинает смеяться.

 

_«Два - ноль»._

– Ты должен быть с тем, кто будет водить тебя на свидания, - торжественно продолжает Элиотт, – покупать цветы, приносить завтрак в постель…

 

На последнее замечание Лукас громко фыркает, пытаясь сдержаться, когда Элиотт смотрит на него взглядом «не перебивай».

 

– Ну так, он все это делает для тебя, Лука?

 

– Нет, не всегда, - признается другой парень, – мы ходим на свидания не так часто, как раньше, а цветы он покупает только по особому поводу, - говорит он, вертя в руках нитки на покрывале Элиотта. – И он точно не станет готовить завтрак и вообще все, что угодно. В основном из-за того, что от его блюд любой… В общем, он просто переживает за наше здоровье. – говорит Лукас, а потом добавляет, - но… Он делает меня счастливым, – заканчивает он, влюбленно улыбаясь.

 

– Я бы сделал тебя еще счастливее, - самонадеянно уверяет его Элиотт.

 

– Оу, да неужели? – интересуется Лукас, выглядя так, будто сейчас очень сильно засмеется. – Почему же ты так уверен в этом?

 

– Ну, во-первых, я бы точно сделал так, чтобы мы с тобой ходили куда-нибудь хотя бы раз в неделю. В кино, на ужин… Шопинг? Куда бы ты не захотел, - выпаливает на одном дыхании Элиотт. – И цветы только по праздникам? Малыш, если бы ты был со мной, весь дом выглядел бы и пах, как гребаный сад, - обещает Элиотт, удивляясь, когда Лука вообще не замечает милое прозвище.

 

– Что насчет завтрака в постель?

 

– А что с ним? – растерянно спрашивает Элиотт. – Неужели твой муж-неудачник никогда не слышал о том, что можно брать еду «на вынос»? – Лукас очень громко смеется, и Элиотт решает, что это - лучшее, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

 

– Хорошо, - уступает Лукас, придвигаясь ближе. Теперь они находятся в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, – я согласен.

 

– И, - Элиотт уже был готов продолжить, но он внезапно останавливается, смотря на Луку, который широко улыбался. – Погоди. Что?

 

– Ты меня убедил.

 

– Ты серьезно?

 

– Ага, - небрежно кидает Лука, – ты прав, мне стоит бывать на свиданиях почаще.

 

 _«Это было слишком просто», -_ думает Элиотт, ожидая подвох.

 

– Ну так когда наше первое свидание? – спрашивает Лукас, прерывая ход мыслей Элиотта.

 

– А как же твой муж?

 

– Он не узнает.

 

– Я не знаю, как мне себя чувствовать, Лука, - говорит Элиотт, ощущая себя виноватым за то, что заставляет Лукаса изменить, пусть его муж и полный придурок.

 

– Мне казалось, что ты чувствовал себя прекрасно, когда флиртовал со мной, - небрежно упоминает Лукас. Мозг Элиотта, кажется, убежден, что рациональное объяснение со стороны Элиотта разумно и вовсе не сомнительно, так что ему приходится неохотно среагировать.

 

– Ладно, - вздыхает Элиотт. – Если тебя это правда устраивает, я могу быть разлучником, - он соглашается.

 

Лукас в этот момент изо всех сил пытается подавить смех, который даже Элиотт может уловить в его полу-наркотическом состоянии.

 

– Мои внутренние переживания для тебя просто шутка? -  Элиотт невозмутимо смотрит на Лукаса, и тот, прищурившись, старается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

 

– Прости, да, все верно. Я забыл, что на кону у нас – твоя репутация, - серьезно говорит Лукас. Если бы Элиотт немного пришел в себя, он смог бы уловить сарказм в голосе доктора. Однако это не так, и вместо этого он принимает извинения спокойно и довольно.

 

– Да-а, именно… - бормочет Элиотт, неожиданно ощущая прилив усталости.

 

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - тихо говорит Лукас, поднимаясь со своего места. _«Не уходи,» -_ хочет сказать Элиотт,но чувствует, как его глаза слипаются и сон настигает его быстрее, чем он успевает попросить Луку остаться. Собрав последние силы, он кивает, а потом хватает Лукаса за руку, когда тот поворачивается чтобы уйти.

 

Лукас задумчиво смотрит на него, наклоняется и оставляет на губах Элиотта долгий поцелуй. Он намного дольше, чем мог бы себе позволить счастливо женатый мужчина.

 

– Сладких снов, Элиотт.

 

– До встречи, - мычит Элиотт, – Лукас Лалльман, - погружаясь в сон, лишенный самих снов.

 

***

 

– Ты собираешься ему рассказать о том, что муж, которому ты изменил – он?

 

Лукас подпрыгивает, услышав голос коллеги.

 

– Сука, Исак! – вскрикивает он, переходя на шепот, – ты просто обязан перестать так делать!

 

– Ты же понимаешь, что он мой пациент, да? – спрашивает Исак, приподнимаясь с порога, на который опирался при входе в комнату, – Мы должны быть на одной волне.

 

– Конечно, - ворчит Лукас, вставая со стула, который он поставил возле кровати Элиотта, – я просто проверял, как он.

 

– Я сказал тебе, что с ним все в порядке пятнадцать минут назад в кафетерии.

 

– Точно так же, как и сказал, что он проснулся, - парирует Лука, – и я скучал по нему, - дуется он.

 

– И дня не прошло.

 

– Плевать, - пренебрежительно отвечает Лукас, – чего плохого в том, что я хочу с ним увидеться?

 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь забрать его домой, как только выпишешь. К слову, это должно произойти к концу твоей смены – через пару часов, - сообщает Исак. – Конечно, если ты не планируешь пойти домой к кому-то еще.

 

– Нет конечно! – рявкает Лукас.

 

– Тогда что это? Новый вид прелюдии?

 

– Заткнись, - ворчит он. – Он все равно ничего не вспомнит, когда проснется.

 

– Коне-ечно, - понимающе отвечает Исак, растягивая предпоследний слог. – Я собираюсь закончить свой обход. Может, тебе стоит присоединиться? – многозначительно говорит он, отворачиваясь и салютуя двумя пальцами.

 

О Боже, Лукас ненавидит этого парня.

 

Переключив внимание на спящего мужа, Лукас улыбается, нежно целует Элиотта в лоб и выходит из комнаты.

 

В его ночные смены, как правило, выбор пациентов был случайным, но среди подозрительно пьяных студентов с их травмированными задницами (все это, конечно же, несчастные случаи), сегодня был его муж. И он, его муж, который даже не знал, что приходился Луке супругом, сделал эту ночь чуть более терпимой.

 

Осталось совсем немного.

 

***

 

В этой вселенной Элиотт и Лукас счастливы в браке и живут своей самой лучшей жизнью. После небольшой травмы на съемочной площадке, требующей операции, Элиотт попал в больницу, где Лукас, к слову, заканчивает ординатуру.

 

В то утро, после смены Лукаса, они возвращаются домой, Элиотт ничего не помнит о вчерашнем инциденте, и сердце Лукаса переполнено, ведь он знает, что даже после стольких лет нахождения в отношениях и браке Элиотт все равно выберет его.

 

(и, конечно, Лукас уходит от важного разговора, с которым на него набросится Элиотт,  пока что придумывая оправдания)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *С мужем или на муже - отсылка к фразеологизму «с щитом или на щите», что означает «выиграв или проиграв» (возможно, не совсем уместно в данном контексте, зато смешно)


End file.
